Governmental bodies reserve bands of wireless spectrum for different uses. For example, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), the International Telecommunication Union (ITU), and other regulatory agencies reserve some portions of the spectrum for licensed activities (e.g., radio, television, satellite, mobile telecommunication, etc.), while reserving other portions of the spectrum for unlicensed activities. The licensed spectrums may be subject to regulations set forth by the regulatory agency, as well as to operating protocols agreed upon by the public and/or private entities engaging in the licensed activity. The spectrum reserved for unlicensed communications may also be subject to regulations set forth by the corresponding regulatory agency, particularly with regards to transmission power and shared access.